Pokemon pearlshipping for life
by Destined Exodux
Summary: Ash left to rest while Dawn is deppresed for Ash leaving her so she decided to go to kanto and know where will he go next one-shot maybe?pearlshipping


**I wrote this Fanfic because I got writers block on my other fanfic. So enjoy Pearlshipping and PikachuxPiplup one-shot(maybe).**

 **I DON'T OWN POKEMON IF I OWN IT THIS DOES NOT EXIST.**

* * *

 **DAWN POV**

'I'm deeply in love with you Ash Ketchum someday I will tell you my feelings'. I said while kissing the picture of Ash inside my room.  
Ash Ketchum won the league in Sinnoh and returned home to rest. I stayed in my region to win the Grand Festival because I got second place. It's been a week since we separated ways. I wanted to travel but lost interest because Ash will not be with me. Johanna got worried and called Kenny to calm me down. He happily agreed and rushed his way here. I locked my room to make him stay away but he said, 'Come on Dawn,You know I love you, forget Ash because he just left you, Come with me and start a new journey'. This angered me and rushed out of the door,'I need Ash in my life',I said while rushing out of the house. I ran to the dock to book my leave to Kanto. I waited Kenny get out of the house and ran in again. I packed my things to go to the Kanto region tomorrow. I told my mom and she told me she's happy that I have a mood to travel again. When I was going to sleep, I didn't know that mom called Ash that Dawn is going to the region where he is living in.

* * *

 **ASH POV  
**  
'I'm excited already Pikachu, Its only a week and I missed her dearly'. 'pikachu-pichu-pi-pika(Your in love with Dawn are you?)'  
'Yeah but I'm to afraid to tell her because she might reject me'. 'Pi pikachu pika pi(Just tell her she might love you too)'  
'Like you have many ladies'. 'Pikachu pika pi chu pika pi(I am a master of romance,you don't know me)',' Yea like who',right then Pikachu shocked the soul out of me. 'Okay I won't ask anymore'.' Pikachu pika(I miss piplup)'. 'What was that Pikachu, You love Piplup'? I said in a teasing manner. Then Pikachu got angry and released a thunder to me. Then as he was gonna release another one, A horn blew signifying that the boat is here. I searched the passengers who have blue hair and saw her exiting with Piplup. She was surprised that I was there waiting for her. Before I can speak she hugged me like there's no tomorrow. I can see Pikachu and Piplup kissing and hugging in the corner of my eye. She said, 'I know it's only for a week but I missed you like the world is gonna end'. 'Me too Dawn,Me too'. 'What are you doing here Dawn'. 'Too come with you silly'Dawn said while giggling. 'Come on let's go to my house'

 **'** Umm Ash where are you going to your next journey' Dawn said breaking the silence. 'I'm going to Unova because they said it has many good pokemon'.  
'Then I'm coming with you'.She giggled. We finally reached my home and looked very tired because of walking for hours. 'Oh hi son your back and this might be Dawn your girlfriend'. 'Mom she's not my girlfriend' I said blushing. I saw Dawn also blushing. 'Ok son Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes'.'Thanks mom, Dawn let's check out my room'. 'Ok ' Dawn said. She saw my room and was impressed by the number of badges. 'Wow I didn't know you have this many badges. Then she saw my wardrobe with my old clothes and hat but something caught her eye, It's a photo album. She flipped through the pictures and see photos of Ash and misty. 'Who is this' she asked curiously. 'That's my first adventures with Brock and Misty, I loved Misty a long time ago but now it just faded away(Sorry Pokeshipping fans). 'Oh' that's the only thing Dawn said but she thought _YES,YES ASH DON'T HAVE GIRLFRIEND I CAN HAVE HIM NOW._ She quickly shook away her thoughts because she thought it's selfish. She then grabbed another photo album that has pictures of May,Max,and Brock,She flipped through the pictures while I tell her stories .And then she moved on to the last journey we had. She saw some pictures that he or she even both are blushing. She quickly remembered their journeys and sighed. I saw Dawn down so I said, 'Come on Dawn don't be so down in two days were to Unova just the two us and Brock of course, He will come with us when we are at the dock'. Dinners ready! 'Okay mom lets go eat'

'Do you have all your things packed son'? 'Yes, Dawn will be coming with me'I said while stuffing my face. That's good, 'Dawn you should take care of Ash because he always get into trouble'. 'Mom don't tell Dawn that I can take care of my own' I blushed. I heard dawn giggle and said 'Okay Mrs. Ketchum'.

* * *

 **DAWN POV**

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

'Mom I'm gonna check on my pokemon again',Ash said. 'Ok son say hi to the professor for me '. He then rushed out of the door with me holding my hand. I could feel his touch and its totally heavenly. Just then we reached the ranch and entered. I found his childhood rival Gary smirking at him,he said, 'Just about time you found a girlfriend'. 'She's not my girlfriend'Ash said. I sighed in disappointment when I heard that. 'Can I check my pokemon now please'Ash said impatiently. 'Yes' Professor oak said. 'Thank you Professor oak'. He then rushed out and toppled over by his pokemon, I followed him and watch him train while piplup is in the side of me. Before I knew it, It was lunch and we ate at Professor oaks lab and Ash headed out again.

It was 5:30 pm, the sun is setting while Ash is taking a nap at a nearby tree. I thought this is my chance and got near him. I sat down and thought _I rarely see him without his hat,if I would see him without his hat it's only a glimpse._ Without thinking I took off his hat and stroked his hair, It was a heavenly feeling touching his hair but didn't see him woke up. He said,'What are you doing'?'I never touched your hair even rarely see your hair'. 'That's a strange answer but ok'.'Umm Ash do you have a girlfriend'I said hoping he say no and Arceus granted my wish and said,'No I don't have any why'?'Because of this,I kissed him passionately and was surprised that he kissed back. I said,'I love you' and he also said, 'I love you more'He giggled He gave me a little peck in the lips. It was literary the best day of my life. I asked 'When did you start loving me'.he said 'When I realized them when I finished the sinnoh league,How about you? I giggled and said 'When I first saw you'  
We held hands and walk back to the lab with the night sky looming over us.

* * *

Brock was surprised that we are a couple and said 'Your lucky Ash ketchum, I can't get any ladies' while heading inside the boat.

'Because your a creep'Ash said.

'Yea while Ash here is not' I said.

Thanks' while taking his hat,He didn't resist

'You look more handsome without this hat' I said.

'Ok said teasingly.

'Hey! don't call me that'

You look cute when your said

I love you said lovingly.

I love you too Ash. I said while blushing

* * *

 **Review or PM what you think or I will continue this and make it a lemon  
** **Hope you enjoy This FIC**

 **GBYE**


End file.
